


Mariella & Pyro

by LadyHawke19



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Passion, True Love, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHawke19/pseuds/LadyHawke19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sixteen years old Mariella is the new girl of the X-Men. She got abandoned by her parents because of her ability and has started a new life at the Xavier's mansion. After four months of living there, everything is going quite well, except one thing: John Allerdyce also known as Pyro. Mariella is head over heels in love with the bad boy and just can't get him out of her mind. However, she doesn't believe that he could be ever interested in such a shy mouse than her.<br/>But don't they say that the oppsosite attracts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mariella & Pyro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm being honest! XD Mariella's character is actually based on myself!^.^ A few years ago, I had a quite...steamy dream about Pyro where he called me Mariella and that's why my female OC in this story is called like that!~_^
> 
> I wish much fun reading and would be delighted about some lovely comments!^^

Now I'm already four months at the Xavier's mansion and it already became a home for me in this short time. Since my parents abandoned me, I got a lot better here. I became good friends with Rogue and Bobby and made great efforts in controlling my powers thanks to Stormy and the professor. Honestly, it couldn't be any better right now.

Except maybe one thing: _Pyro_. Since the very first time I met him, I just can't get him out of my head. He consumes my thoughts day and night and I would lie if I'd say that I haven't imagined how it would feel like if he would _kiss_ me, _touch_ me and _make love_ to me. I'm head over heels in love with him and I'd do _everything_ to be his one special girl.

The first time he really noticed me was when Rogue, Bobby and me were eating together at the cafeteria of the mansion. Bobby told us something funny from his last lesson with Mr.Logan when _he_ suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed an apple from his plate.

"Hey you idiot! That was _my_ apple!" Bobby complained angrily.

Pyro just laughed on that and replied perkily: "Well, not anymore!" Then he took a proper bite from now _his_ apple and suddenly his eyes landed on me which tinted my cheeks cherry red.

He swallowed his apple piece and said in a husky voice: "Hey, who do we have here? What's your name, beauty?"

"M-Mariella" I replied sheepishly and with great struggle to look him in the eyes while answering.

"Mariella" he repeated fascinated. "What for an unique name! Well, but I guess it's matching! An unique name for an unique lady."

He gave me a sexy smile and I couldn't otherwise than to return this one a bit shyly.

"My name's Pyro by the way. I'm the flame thrower" he then introduced himself.

"N-Nice to meet you, Pyro" I replied gingerly, my cheeks still painted in a dark red.

He smiled again before asking curiously: "Tell me, Mariella, what is your ability?"

"I-I can create sound waves" I answered timidly.

"Sound waves!" he uttered thrilled. "Wow! That sounds very cool!"

And after he said those exact words, I smiled after a very long time a genuine smile again. And this was also the very moment I realized I was in love with him.

"Wow, smiling suits you! You should smile more often, beauty!" he complimented me which made my cheeks a hue deeper if this was even possible.

"See you around!" he spoke eventually before he left Rogue, Bobby and me alone again in the cafeteria.

 

Since this one particular day, my heart always starts to beat faster when he's near me and also my dream world started to change. I started having erotic dreams about Pyro where he would _touch_ and _kiss_ me in places I was too embarrassed to say out loud. But these dreams were just another indicator that I wanted Pyro, emotionally as well physically.

I knew he was the bad boy my mother always warned me about, but I didn't care. He was the one for me who made my world brighter and I longed for being the girl at his side.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And????^^ What do you think????^^


End file.
